


sweet music

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ferdinand and Hubert and married life and casual intimacy.





	sweet music

Dear one, sweet one, beloved . 

Words Hubert had no interest in when he was younger , for he found romance quite forced and pointless .

Words his husband called him every day , when they woke up by each other's side , when they'd cook together in a soft, quiet harmony, words they'd whisper against each other in the familiarity of the dark , hands linked together and mouths moving to an inaudible rhythm pulsing through them . 

It was still like a dream . Hubert never once thought he'd end up with a lover he'd spend his life with, let alone this reincarnation of Apollo that was so perfect in all his moments, the graceful and the goofy and the dark ones.

Right now , Ferdinand was singing to himself as he was doing the dishes, a sound so incredibly endearing , his foot tapping to the tune as his whole body swayed with the song's rhythm . Somehow, this was the most intimate Hubert had ever seen him, even compared to the sweet nights and even sweeter mornings where Ferdie would come apart in his arms, bodies moving together in a slow, familiar dance .

Sure , maybe the dishes would have gotten done with sooner , had Ferdinand remained silent . But Hubert could do little but cherish how he'd revel in the most mundane of tasks , curls messily pinned up.

"... Hubie?" Ferdinand asked as he set the last of dishes to dry . 

" Yes, dear?" He softly murmured, idly flipping through his book .

" Dance with me?"

" Hm?" Hubert gasped , citrine eyes shifting to gaze at Ferdinand and his wonderful smile .

" C'mon, you heard me!" Ferdie beamed , tugging at Hubert's sleeve . 

" With what music, Ferdie?" Hubert asked , a fond smile on his face as he marked the page, setting the book down.

" Oh , we'll just sing!" He smirked . He took his husband's hand in his , pulling a slightly begrudging Hubert up on his feet .

" I must say, you make singing sound quite trivial," Hubert comments , a small smile on his face .   
" You must understand that not all of us have your singing capacity, dear." He punctuates his words with a fond voice. 

" You flatter me," Ferdie smirks ." If one didn't know us any better, they'd be thinking that we're a flirting ."

" Oh, Goddess forbid!" Hubert chuckles , his hands finding their place on Ferdie's waist with such wonderful familiarity, as if they've always belonged there .  
" Next thing we know, we might start dating."

" Me? With you?" Ferdinand snorts . " Keep dreaming, will you? I have my sights on ...someone else."

Hubert plants a kiss on Ferdie's cheek, making him giggle .   
" And who would that be?" Hubert chuckles , tracing circles on Ferdie's waist with his thumbs.

" Well..." He starts ." He's very tall , and very handsome , and so strong... He only wears black, and he's always brooding . And I've fallen for him in ways I didn't think possible ." He leans against Hubert's chest .  
" Yet, here I am... Adoring what everyone considers to be my polar opposite."

" ... I'd be interested in seeing him," Hubert whispers, a tender smile on his face .  
" You know, I'm fond of someone as well ."

" Are you, now?" Ferdie chuckles.

" Why, yes," Hubert nods ." A sweet , compassionate man , holding the nobility all nobles wish to bear someday. And he's absolutely beautiful, Ferdinand , all lean muscles and freckles and long curls . Holding him in my arms is the highest honor I could think of."

Ferdie leans up to kiss him, and they chase each other's lips for a moment before pulling away .

"... Hubert?"

" Yes?"

" I love you."

" I love you too...m-my sun." Terms of endearment still needed some getting used to, but that was quite alright. 

So long as they came from the heart, and Ferdinand knew the man in his arms was being honest.


End file.
